User blog:Pigmanpower/Expansion: Prehistoric Waters
This is my idea for a prehistoric expansion of Endless Ocean (I never was able to play the original, so this is based on Blue World). Feel free to offer suggestions, as I will expand this idea over time. The Western Interior Seaway (Cretaceous) This is the largest and most diverse of the new maps. Though not all of the animals are from the exact same time, because the map is mostly based on the Niobrara Formation but also takes elements from the Moorville Chalk. The following New Creatures can be found here: Fish (Including Cartilaginous Fish) -''Albula dunklei'': A type of Bonefish, a group related to Tarpons, likely to be a semi-rare swarming fish. -Aulopiformids: A group of long and usually deep-water fish sometimes called Lizardfish. There are several members that are good options, such as the 4-6ft Cimolichthys, The even larger Stratodus, and Leptecodon, the last of which is known to have his inside clams and may be a possible zoom-spot animal. Although Enchodus is part of this family, it is in it's own section. -''Bananogmius'': A medium-sized fish notable for it's extremely high dorsal fin. Likely a swarming fish. -Beryciformes: A group containing the Alfonsino, with two members in the Western Interior Seaway, Caproberyx and Kansius. -''Bonnerichthys'': A very large filter-feeding fish, though much smaller than it's famous earlier relative Leedsichthys, it is the largest fish in the Western Interior Seaway. -Chimeras: Also known as ratfish, two of this deep-water cartilaginous fish group lived in the Western Interior Seaway, Edaphodon and Ischyodus -''Cretolamna'': A shark sometimes considered ancestral to many modern sharks, while predatory they are smaller than a human, and act passively like Hammerheads. -''Cretoxyrhina'': A shark similar in appearance and size to modern Great White Sharks, may act as a danger like it's modern counterpart. -''Enchodus'': A medium-sized fish resembling a fanged herring. Despite it's fearsome appearance, it would not be a danger to divers, acting as a common swarming fish. -''Gillicus'': An Ichthyodectid that, while a large predator by modern standards, is the smallest member of it's family, often eaten by it's larger relatives. -''Hoplopteryx'': A small fish part of the modern group known as Roughies, Slimeheads, or Redfish. Based on their modern relatives, they likely live on the sea floor, and may be appropriate for a zoom-spot fish, although it may be slightly too large. -''Ichthodectes'': An Ichthyodectid intermediate in size between Gillicus and Xiphactinus. -''Omosoma'': A small fish part of a rare and poorly understood modern group called Beardfish. -''Protosphyraena'': A human-sized fish resembling a combination between a swordfish and a barracuda. Acts as a common solitary fish. -''Ptychodus'': A large shark, but wouldn't be a danger to divers due to it's diet of shellfish. Although not part of any living shark family, they resemble Nurse Sharks. -''Rhinobatos incertus'': A Guitarfish, part of a still-surviving genus, and likely to be similar to modern members of the genus. -''Saurodon'': A large predatory fish with a protruding lower jaw, part of the Ichthyodectid family. -''Scapanorhynchus'': A shark resembling a smaller Goblin Shark, and like them may have lived in deeper water. -''Squalicorax'': A large shark with superficial similarity to Great White Sharks, though not closely related their lifestyle would be similar, making them a danger. -''Urenchelys'': A type of primitive eel, still having the caudal fins lost by it's descendants. -''Xiphactinus'': The largest Ichthyodectid, a dangerous animal with shark-like behavior that would be undisputed top predator if not for the presence of Mosasaurs. Marine Reptiles -''Archelon'': The largest sea turtle ever known, though apart from it's size it is very similar to it's modern counterparts. -''Clidastes'': The smallest mosasaur in the Seaway, and while they have a large variety of prey, they will not attack humans, and tend to avoid open water where larger mosasaurs live. -''Dolichorhynchops'': A fast-moving plesiosaur with a very short neck, feeding on small fish. -''Elasmosaurus'': The largest plesiosaur, a docile creature with an extremely long neck, it is visibly very similar to the Sea Serpent. -''Globidens'': A large mosasaur, but a fairly docile one due to feeding primarily on mollusks. -''Halisaurus'': A comparatively small mosasaur, mostly living in very deep water to avoid competition with it's larger relatives. Not a danger to humans. -''Mosasaurus'' One of the largest mosasaurs, and a significant danger to divers. It has a powerful competitive relationship with Tylosaurus, despite living in shallower water. -''Platecarpus'': A comparatively small mosasaur, but dangerous to humans due to it's high aggression. It avoids competition with larger mosasaurs by eating mostly small fish and squid and by being far faster. -''Styxosaurus'': A plesiosaur resembling a slightly smaller Elasmosaurus. -''Toxochelys'': A large sea turtle, resembling a modern sea turtle, but with limbs mutch more like a land-based turtle. It is thought to be a transitional form between land turtles and sea turtles. -''Tylosaurus'': One of the largest mosasaurs, and while it is less aggressive than Mosasaurus, it is still a danger to divers. It aggressively competes with Mosasaurus, despite living in deeper water. Other Aquatic Animals -''Baculites'': A strait-shelled ammonite resembling a squid with a shell. -''Hesperornis'' A penguin-like bird with teeth, common around shores and can also be found on land. -''Pteranodon'': A large and distinctive pterosaur, often seen on shore but also dives into the water to catch fish. -''Tusoteuthis'': A squid-like (although it's exact relation is unknown) cephalopod resembling a Giant Squid sized Vampire Squid, found in the deepest water areas. Shore Only Animals -''Ichthyornis'': A shore bird resembling a toothed seagull. A common, and fairly small bird. -''Nyctosaurus'': The smaller of the two local pterosaur species, it is very rare to see because it almost never lands, spending most of it's life in the air. Jurassic Coasts This map is a composite of 2 different sites in Late Jurassic Europe, they are the Kimmeridge Clay and Solnhofen Formation. Fish (Including Sharks) -''Aspidorhynchus'': A medium-sized gar like fish (though like many fish at this time, it's closest relative is the Bowfin), aggressive and predatory to most animals but too small to pose a danger to divers. -''Coelacanthus'': A medium-sized lobe finned fish, part of a different coelacanth family than the modern survivors. -Fish with no modern relatives: Several small fish in this environment are part of groups that no longer exist. These fish include Gyrodus, Eurycormus, Coccolepis, Mesturus, Proscinites, Propterus, and Sauropsis. -''Holophagus'': A small lobe-finned fish, an early member of the group of coelacanths that survived the K/T extinction. -''Hybodus'': A medium-sized shark with small horns above the eyes, not a danger to humans. -''Ionoscopus'': A small fish (Zoom mode animal) resembling Lepidotes, but more closely related to the Bowfin. -''Leedsichthys'': An enormous filter-feeding fish with a lightly armored body. -''Lepidotes'': A common small fish resembling a carp, although it's closest relative is the gar. -''Pholidophorus'': A small (zoom mode) fish, one of the most primitive telosts. -Small Pachycormids: Smaller relatives of Leedsichthys, although medium-sized compared to most fish they are comparatively tiny. The smaller Pachycormids in the Jurassic are Hypsocormus, Pachycormus, and Orthocormus. -''Thrissops'': A small fish, an early member of the Icthyodectid family that would become prominent predators in the Cretaceous. Aquatic Reptiles -''Brachypterygius'': A shallow-water ichthyosaur, primarily hunting fish. -''Dakosaurus'': An aquatic crocodile, that lives in deeper water and despite it's size, is not very aggressive around humans. -''Geosaurus'': A large aquatic crocodile, and potential danger to divers, preferring to hunt in shallow but open areas, to avoid competition with both other crocodiles and with pliosaurs. -''Kimmerosaurus'': A small fast moving plesiosaur, very common in this environment. -''Metriorhynchus'': A large fully aquatic crocodile, and a potential danger to divers, hunting in rocky areas near the shore. -''Ophthalmosaurus'': A large deep-water ichthyosaur that primarily eats cephalopods. -''Pliosaurus'': A pliosaur, the largest predator in the region. They roam over large areas, and are a danger to divers. Other Aquatic Animals -''Aeger'': A shrimp, very similar to modern species, zoom mode animal. -''Belemnoteuthis'': A small (Zoom mode) squid-like creature called a belemnite. -''Eryma'': A tiny (Zoom Mode) lobster-like crustacean not closely related to modern lobsters. -''Mesolimulus'': A horseshoe crab nearly identical to it's modern relative, albeit slightly smaller. Shore Only Animals -''Archaeopteryx'': A small dinosaur capable of weak flight, leading to it often being considered "The First Bird", although the title is arbitrary. -''Compsognathus'': A small insectivorous dinosaur, although it is technically the largest predator on the islands it inhabits, it is far to small to pose a threat to humans. -''Pterodactylus'': A small diurnal pterosaur living near the shore, eating fish and insects. -''Rhamphorhynchus'': A small pterosaur with a very similar lifestyle to Pterodactylus, avoiding competition by being nocturnal. Early Reefs (Cambrian) The Early Reefs is notable for having more zoom-mode animals than ones visible normally. It is a composite of several Cambrian sites, primarily based on the Burgess Shale. NOTE: Most Cambrian organisms are so bizarre that I'm not even going to try to describe them, just list them. I might try to add descriptions later, but for now, you're already on the internet, you can look it up. Larger Animals -''Amiskwia'' -Anomalocaris -''Burgessochaeta'' -''Cambroraster'' -''Elrathia'': A common Trilobite. -''Hurdia'' -''Peytoia'' -''Santacaris'' -''Sidneyia'' Zoom-Mode Animals -''Alalcomenaeus'' -''Aysheaia'' -''Burgessia'' -''Canadaspis'' -''Ctenorhabdotus'' -''Hallucigenia'' -''Haplophrentis'' -''Hymenocaris'' -''Leanchoilia'' -''Marrella'' -''Metaspriggina'' -''Olenoides'' -''Opabinia'' -''Ottoia'' -''Pikaia'' -''Waptia'' -''Wiwaxia'' South American Coasts (Miocene) This map is a combination of a saltwater site (the Pisco Formation) and several freshwater sites, so it contains both open ocean and a river with a similar feel to the Amazon. Because of it's recent age, some modern species already exist and are present. Freshwater Species -Already in Endless Ocean: Some of the modern inhabitants of the Cortica River already exist at this point in time, namely the White-Blotched River Stingray, Tambaqui, Arapaima, Piraiba Catfish, Redtail Catfish, and Red Piranha. -Cane Toad (Rhinella marina): While best known for becoming an invasive species in Australia in the modern day, this large toad originates from the Miocene, kept safe by it's incredible toxicity. -''Megapiranha'': A fish resembling a larger version of the Tambaqui, it is an omnivore, and far less aggressive than the smaller species that will eventually outlast it. -''Purussaurus'': An enormous (nearly 30 foot) caiman, the top predator of it's freshwater environment, but vulnerable to even larger predators should it wander too far into the ocean. It will wait until a diver is very close to it to attack, but still must be treated with caution. -South American Lungfish (Lepidosiren paradoxica): A species still surviving in the modern day, little is known about these fish, but they are one of the 6 surviving lungfish species. -''Stupendemys'': The largest freshwater turtle ever, this nearly 8-foot creature is a predator able to move far faster than turtles are usually assumed to move. Fish, Birds, and Reptiles -Already in Endless Ocean: Several modern animals, particularly sharks, already existed during this time, such as the Japanese Sardine, Green Sea Turtle, Sand Tiger, and the Great White Shark. -''C. megalodon'': The infamous largest shark ever, resembling a 30-50 foot Great White, they are one of the two top predators (along with Livyatan), but don't usually attack divers (they sometimes may anyway) due to being specialized for whale hunting. -Humboldt Penguin (Spheniscus humboldti): A still-surviving penguin species, common along the coast, and a common prey for larger predators. -''Pacifichelys'': A sea turtle slightly smaller than the Green Sea Turtle, eating mollusks with it's strong beak. -''Pelagornis'': A albatross-like bird of unknown taxonomic affiliation, notable for small tooth-like projections on it's beak. -''Piscogavialis'': A larger marine relative of the Gharial, too specialized for eating small fish to attack divers, it is also very skittish due to the large number of predators in it's environment. -''Xiphiorhynchus'': A very large swordfish, with points on both the upper and lower jaws instead of just the upper ones as in modern types. Aquatic Mammals -''Acrophoca'': A primitive seal related to Monk Seals, not well adapted for fast swimming, but still capable of catching fish. -''Acrophyseter'': A smaller relative of the Sperm Whale with a lifestyle similar to that of modern orcas. While they are far smaller, their group tactics allow them to sometimes prey on megalodon, but just as often they are preyed on themselves. -''Balaenoptera siberi'': The largest baleen whale in the area, part of the same genus as the modern Blue Whale. -''Brujadelphis'': A dolphin similar to river dolphins, able to live in both ocean and freshwater, but staying mostly in brackish areas to avoid predators from both areas. -''Hemisyntrachelus'': Though one of the smaller cetacean predators in the area, Hemisyntrachelus would ultimately become the ancestor of the top predator of modern oceans: the orca. -''Livyatan'': A large predatory whale related to and of a similar size to the Sperm Whale, and the top predator of the area (along with megalodon). They are aggressive to divers, but usually do not attack unless the humans are close to them or in their way. -''Odobenocetops'': A tusked whale resembling a walrus, eating shellfish near the shore. A common prey for Acrophyseter and young megalodon. -''Piscobalaena'': A small baleen whale, fairly common throughout the area and one of the main food sources for Livyatan and megalodon. -''Thalassocnus'': A semi-aquatic sloth, eating aquatic plants around the coasts. North African Swamps (Cretaceous) This map is a composite of two sites from early-middle cretaceous North Africa, the Bahariya Formation, the Kem Kem Beds, and the Elrhaz Formation. The map is a large area of freshwater swamps in an otherwise desert-like area. Fish -''Aidachar'': A medium-sized freshwater Ichthyodectid, one of the smaller predators in the swamps. -''Arganodus'': A giant (about 4 foot) lungfish, part of a genus that has survived since the Triassic. -''Asteracanthus'': A small shark closely related to the Jurassic Hybodus. -''Bawitius'': A human-sized member of the Bichir family, now very rare, but this species is common in the swamps. -''Ceratodus'': A smaller lungfish, common throughout not only the swamps but the entire planet. -''Coelodus'': A common fish that is part of an extinct group. -From Previous Maps: Cretolamna, Enchodus, Lepidotes, Scaphorhynchus, and Squalicorax. -''Gymnura laterialata'': A member of a modern genus often called 'Butterfly Rays'. -''Mawsonia'': A 12-foot coelacanth common in the environment, and the second largest fish in the ecosystem. -''Onchopristis'': The largest fish in the area, a sawfish that can grow up to 25 feet long. Other Fully Aquatic Animals -''Baculites'': See 'Western Interior Seaway' -Unnamed Polycotylid: A small freshwater plesiosaur, similar in appearance to Dolichorhynchops. Semiaquatic and Shore Animals -''Aegisuchus'': A large crocodile with a flat and rounded head. Though about 12 feet long, it is one of the smaller crocodilians, however it is the only one to be a danger to humans. -''Alanqa'': A large pterosaur, though one of the smaller members of it's family, the Azhdarchids. It is terrestrial in lifestyle, but often spend time near the edges of the swamps, as it is the only water source in the area. -''Coloborhynchus'': A small Ornithocheirid Pterosaur, a diving Piscivore common throughout the Afro-European region. -''Elosuchus'': A crocodilian related to Sarcosuchus, with an appearance and lifestyle similar to Gharials. -''Galianemys'': A small and fairly rare freshwater turtle, similar to many modern species. -''Sarcosuchus'': One of the largest crocodilians of all time, though not a true crocodile, it is one of the top predators of the swamps, but is so specialized for eating fish that it is not a danger to humans. -''Spinosaurus'': The largest predatory dinosaur known, Spinosaurus is a far better swimmer than a walker, and is highly specialized for fish eating, making it not a danger to humans. -''Stomatosuchus'': A giant filter-feeding crocodile, it's large size makes it similar in niche to baleen whales. Devonian Waters This map is a composite of a great many Devonian sites in North America, primarily the Catskill Formation and Cleveland Shale. It contains a costal more swampy area, and a more open shallow sea. Invertebrates -''Agoniatites'': A primitive Ammonite which is quite rare. -''Dicranurus'': A Zoom-Mode Trilobite with curved spines nearly double it's body length. -''Phacops'': A widespread and extremely abundant Trilobite that can roll into a ball to defend itself from predation. -''Pterygotus'': One of the largest of the lobster-like Eurypterids (also known as Sea Scorpions). While no longer the apex predator like it was in the Silurian, Pterygotus is still a capable hunter. -''Terataspis'': One of the larger Trilobites, Terataspis has many small spines along it's sides. Fish (Excluding Placoderms) -''Cheirolepis'': A Zoom-Mode basal Ray Fin Fish, able to swallow prey up to 2/3 it's own size. -''Cladoselache'': A primitive shark with an elongated body, catching prey too fast for the other major predators of the area. -''Climatius'': A small swarming fish part of an extinct group outside of both bony and cartilaginous fish called Acanthodians or Spiny Sharks. -''Dipterus'': A lungfish remarkably similar to their modern-day relatives. -''Hyneria'': A 10-foot long predatory Lobe-Finned fish closely related to the first amphibians. Hyneria is the dominant predator in costal areas, being able to weave through logs and other obstacles better than the predators of more open water. -''Stethacanthus'': A shark-like Hoplocephalian (Rat Fish) with spines on top of it's head and it's T-shaped dorsal fin, the latter of which leads to the nickname 'Ironing Board Shark'. Stethacanthus can live in both the costal swamps and open seas. Placoderms -''Bothriolepis'': A small placoderm that occurs in abundance in both fresh and saltwater, and can also be found on every continent. -''Coccosteus'': A placoderm greatly resembling the more famous Dunkleosteus, but is less than a foot long and lives in costal regions, able to tolerate saltwater but preferring fresh or brackish water. -''Dunkleosteus'': The top predator of the Devonian Seas, a nearly 20-foot hunter with thick armor plating on it's head and the strongest bit force of any known aquatic animal in history. Dunkleosteus is also the only animal in this time large enough and aggressive enough to attack divers. -''Homosteus'': A placoderm with a very flattened body, having a similar lifestyle to an angel shark, hiding under loose sediment on the sea floor. -''Titanichthys'': A placoderm nearing the size of Dunkleosteus, but unlike it Titanichthys is a filter-feeder, making it one of many examples of a trend that many large aquatic predator groups have an extremely large filter-feeding member. Other -''Hynerpeton'': One of the earliest Amphibians (predated by several species in Greenland). Can be found both on the shore and underwater around the coast. Triassic Bays This map is a composite of a number of sites from Europe in the Triassic, especially the Besano Formation. Fish -''Asteracanthus'': A small shark closely related to the Jurassic Hybodus. -''Eoeugnathus'': A small fish closely related to the bowfin. -''Foreyia'': An extremely unusual coelacanth, having a large head with a horn-like shape and a beak like a parrotfish. -Perleidiforms: A now-extinct group of small fish, including Colobodus, Dollopterus, Meridensia, and Perleidus. -''Saurichthys'': An elongated, gar-like fish. Saurichthys is an aggressive predator that will hunt marine reptiles, but is not a danger to humans. -Semionotids: A group of basal ray finned fish including Dandya, Sarogodon, and Semionotus. -''Thoracopterus'': A swarming fish able to leap out of the water and skim across it like the modern Flying Fish. -''Ticinepomis'': A coelacanth closely related to Foreyia, but with a more conventional shape. Marine Reptiles -''Askeptosaurus'': A lizard-like basal diapsid, living mostly in deeper water. -''Besanosaurus'': A medium-sized ichthyosaur, preferring to live in open water. -''Cyamodus'': A placodont with a turtle-like body that eats shellfish and algae. -''Cymbospondylus'': A large basal ichthyosaur that lives in very deep water, eating primarily cephalopods, but occasionally entering shallow water to raise their young. -''Mixosaurus'': A small ichthyosaur, the first to show more advanced traits such as a dorsal fin, but still lacking the full tail fin of Jurassic ichthyosaur. -''Neusticosaurus'': A Zoom-Mode Nothosaur, one of the smallest of the group. -''Pistosaurus'': A reptile resembling a plesiosaur, believed to be a direct ancestor to them. -''Placodus'': A 6-Foot placodont with a lizard-like body that exclusively eats shellfish. Semiaquatic Reptiles -''Lariosaurus'': A small and quite primitive nothosaur. Lariosaurus is a very poor swimmer compared to most marine reptiles. -''Nothosaurus'': The most famous of the nothosaurs, living a lifestyle comparable to that of a seal. -''Tanystropheus'': An archosauromorph with a neck longer then the rest of it's body combined, it uses it to catch fish from the shore, but also may go into the water to hunt. Shore Only -''Eudimorphodon'': An early pterosaur that eats fish, and can often be seen perching on the coasts. -''Macrocnemus'': A terrestrial relative of Tanystropheus, and while it's neck is longer than most reptiles, it pales in comparison to it's relative. Category:Blog posts